Belle Germain
History (Pre-RP) Belle was born and raised in Aachen, Germany and spend her entire childhood and teenage years in a small town near the border to the Netherlands. Being rather independent and extrovert in primary school, she appeared to be the complete opposite in high school. Next to dancing and photographing in her free time, she spend most of her high school days watching tv shows or going to the movies. She had her first boyfriend Erik, when she was 16 and ended up being hurt pretty badly. She had a rough year afterwards and even though she was trying to work it out on her own, her best friend made her agree to see a psychastrist. In her junior year she met Will Cavanaugh, who did one year abroad at her high school and they became close friends pretty quickly. They remained close even after he returned home to Sanditon. After graduation she decided to move to a bigger city and started studying media science and literature. Especially her complicated relationship with her mother made it easy for her to leave her old home town behind. After two years of studying, she got the oppurtinity to continue studying abroad for a year and chose the city her best friend Will came from. She left shortly after her 20th birthday and started living with a roommate on college grounds. She met Augustus Roscoe and Connor Stevens through her friend Will before university started and they became friends. Belle started dating Augustus about a month later. He broke up with her about 7 months later without saying why and left Belle not only heartbroken but insecure and confused. Events in RP When Will returned to Sanditon, Belle felt a lot better and loved having her best friend back. She started working at SanditonBooks and tried to enjoy her last two months in Sanditon. Due to the town's twitter activity she met and befriended a lot of new people, including her now best friends Liana Blake, Maria O'Hannaway, Maria-Louise Wilde. After a night out, she intended to go out with Andrew Louis but due to his complicated history with Maria-Louise decided to stay away. She moved out of the student housing and in with Aubergine Delancey. Shortly after his arrival in town, she befriended Jason Cooper on a run at the beach and they went out on a coffee date a few days later. Their relationship status remained somehow undeclared throughout the whole time, even though they spent a lot of time together. He even joined her for a roadtrip to LA,where she fall in love with the city. After coming back to Sanditon, she made the decision to extend her stay and transfer to SanStones University instead of going home. Things got a little bit more complicated when Gus came back into her life, bringing back up old doubts and insecurities and leading to her wanting to know what Coops really felt, but being afraid to ask. Along with her Liana Blake and her at the time boyfriend Elliot, she went on a trip to New York City and went to an audition for a small role in a television show, someone had told her about. She got the role and started hoping that maybe she could start acting regularly besides studying. Acting had always been a secret passion of her, but she had never found the confidence to actually try it. Shortly after her return she followed her best friend Will to San Diego, who had fled the town after breaking up with his girlfriend and got drunk with him. They drunk-kissed playing spin the bottle, which meant nothing to either of them but led to Belle and Coops breaking up because he couldn't trust her anymore. She was happy to get distracted by Liana moving in with her. Not knowing how to deal with the breakup she went to see her good friends Lincoln Davis and Dean Cook in LA. She had trouble getting over Coops and blamed herself for what happened, making herself feel worthless and unloveable most of the time. Feeling stuck, she got Will, Connor and Liana to make a trip to Europe with her to first visit her parents and then spend a few days in London and she nearly decided to move back home, but didn't. She kept herself busy with work in Sanditon, trying to avoid overthinking. After another week in Sanditon, Belle chose to move to LA, not only because she wanted to pursue her acting career further, but because Sanditon no longer felt like home and she needed a change of scenery. She made the move in the first week of August and after Connor confessed he had feelings for her, started dating him in September. After meeting up with Will in New York, she met up with Coops again, finally able to be friends with him. She became closer friends with one of her former co-stars Collin Ainsworth. Once she got back to LA her insecurities made her end things with Connor, ultimately not feeling good enough to be with him. She escaped to Germany and stayed with her family for a week and came to the conclusion that in the end she made the right decision to let Connor go and let him find happiness. She continued studying at UCLA and went to auditions in her free time, trying to get another role and establish her own position in the acting business. She also finally adopted a dog named Oscar, who rarely leaves her side. Feeling better, she decided that she was okay to go on a date, but chose not to agree to further dates the next day. She went to visit her parents over christmas, finally managed to clear things with her mother and spent New Year's Eve back in the US. Making new friends at auditions and in LA, some of them invited her to come along and visit Las Vegas, where she got drunk and partied, but gladly didn't do anything stupid. Back in LA, she discovered that someone else had moved into Connor's old apartment, which made her feel guilty and she realized that she needed to talk to him again. After seeing how happy Connor had become, she felt relieved and decided that she could finally move on from the pain she had caused him and the regrets that had caused her. After meeting up with Jason a few times, she realized that she still had unresolved feelings for him and after talking to Maria about it, decided to tell him. He did not however feel the same way about her and they decided to be friends. Finally able to see that something needed to change, she decided to stay away from twitter and other social platforms for a while. During that abscence she was able to gain confidence and feel better about herself, ultimately making her a happier person. At the end of March she went out with Daniel and they started dating at the beginning of April. Personality Belle is a sensitive and caring person, who is easily caught up in her own mind. She loves writing and photographing and has a passion for dance. Due to her own insecurities, she tends to overthink and feel overwhelmed or guilty. She always wants to be there for her friends and tries to be a good listener, but often fails to give good advice. Friendships Liana Blake | William Cavanaugh | Maria O'Hannaway | Maria-Louise Wilde | Jason Cooper | Willow Mayfair | Rosie Baker | Dallas Cali | Cassandra Wary | Collin Ainsworth | Lincoln Davis | Dean Cook | etc Family Father: Stefan Germain Mother: Cornelia Germain Sister: Anna Germain Romantic Relationships Augustus Roscoe July 2012 - April 2013 Jason Cooper May 27th 2013 - July 15th 2013 Connor Stevens September 8th - October 18th Daniel Sheridan April 6th - July 26th Social Networks Twitter | Ask.fm | Tumblr Category:Characters Category:20s Category:Students Category:Actors Category:Los Angeles Category:UCLA Students Category:Females